


When the Coast is Clear

by dasakuryo



Series: fluttering thrill at the end of our fingertips (blissbirth) [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Post-Battle of Scarif, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: In the whirlwind of their undercover mission on the heart of the Empire, Jyn and Cassian manage to find time for themselves before their next assignment.





	When the Coast is Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow up to Sky Meant To Grow. Hope you enjoy! :)

Jyn started humming softly and gained in volume until she started singing. Voice soft, her tongue wrapped around that old ballad in Bocce that spoke of heartache and love long gone, the one she remembered from that mission to Tatooine months ago.

She allowed herself to let out a contented sigh when the water splashed warm on her back, soaking her, untangling the knots and melting the tension from her muscles. Her fingers slid across her skin, trying to find the hard bumps that didn't give in under pressure.

She found a knot right at the base of her neck. She prodded and jammed her fingers on and around it. A sharp stab of pain swept through her shoulder and up her neck. A ragged sigh slid out her lips. Sucking in a breath, she took a step towards the wall and let the warm water of the faucet shower the spot better, closing her eyes shut and sputtering intrusive liquid every now and again, working the knot with an insistent rub of her fingertips.

As it loosened, she relished on the humid heat surrounding her, the misty steam curling and enveloping her in silvery clouds. The dull, pulsing pain of the unknotted strain fade away slowly, down together with the warm water. Fluttering her eyes shut, she let the water splash down on her face.

She hummed. These were the sort of small luxuries people took for granted in Coruscant. A warm bath, a cozy apartment, peaceful streets —well, at least on the surface. Jyn knew the Coruscanti resistance brewed right beneath the buzzing city, in the dark of the lower levels, shielded from the colourful lights and the blind, shallow buffoonery of the surface and its high class.

She was raking her fingers through her hair when she heard the whoosh of a door sliding shut. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip, the suppressed smile tensing her cheeks. She could tell apart that shuffle of steps anywhere, stealthy and alert even when surrounded by senatorial residences that worked for the Alliance in secret, right under the Empire's noses.

She heard the creak of the wooden floor, steps clicking nearer.

"What's up?" she asked to the sound of water trickling, facing the white tiles of the wall.

She could practically see his lips curling in that tiny cheeky smile of his. She peered over her shoulder and her teeth scraped her lower lip again, rougher this time. The sting of pain barely bothering. A giggle bubbled in her chest at the sight, or rather, at what she could make out amidst the greyish-white steam.

Leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest, stood Cassian. He'd got rid of the grey jacket of the imperial uniform, had rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt all the way up to his elbows. Standing there, watching her with an intense yet soft gaze, silhouetted against the steely swirls that clouded and curled over the room, the warm yellow light from the corridor casting shadows and playing gold traces on his face —he looked like something out of a dream.

He was indeed smiling. The realization sent shivers down her spine, regardless of the heat surrounding her.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you," he said, half closed eyes and a small bump on his cheek, right where Jyn knew he was working his tongue, biting its rim.

"No need to stand so far," she let her lips twist upwards, flashed him a smile over her shoulder tilting her head, "you can take a closer look," a different kind of warmth pooled within her, "if you want—"

* * *

 

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

A shrill of laughter rippled through the question, question she'd asked to an increasingly more soaked Cassian. His hair glued to the sides of his face, clothes a darker shade of grey as they clung to his body, hugging him in sloshy slopes of wrinkles. There were drops sliding lazily down his face, beading on his eyelashes.

The yellow halo-light of the showers stole golden rays from the warm brown of his irises, a light Jyn'd known to know all too well flickering through.

Cassian spit out water and chuckled. She couldn't help glee that overtook her in that moment. Jyn let out a genuine, and yet high-pitched and hysterical, giggle when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Her feet slid on the wet tiles and she practically fell on Cassian's chest. The soaked cloth of his shirt felt raspy on her back, and splashed and squished as he moved and as her body came in contact with his.

He nestled his face in the curve of her neck. Practically out of reflex, she slanted her head to the side, and then there was an entire different type of moist caress grazing her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut, the hum singing in her throat, the pleasure sinking warm in her bones.

"How was the senate?" she asked, when his arm gripped her tighter, "any leads?"

"Don't hate me," he said, pressing a kiss to her jaw, "but I might have got us invited to another party."

Hadn't she been cradled in his chest, his mouth having just skimmed kisses on the column of her throat and currently busy tracing the hard lines on her shoulder, she would have groaned in annoyance. Given her current state, however, she decided that reaching for his face, stroking somehow awkwardly, was infinitely more rewarding.

"Where?" she tried to keep her breathing even when he had the nerve of kissing her right on her pulse. She felt him smiling against her neck, she was too aware of the way her heart was thumping.

"The apartment of a politician of Naboo," he made a pause, taking a moment to trace and stroke the curve of her waist before hushing, "it's not far, still within the residential district."

She turned in the embrace. Cassian's eyes never left hers. She leant forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth, filling her lungs with him and sipping the taste of him, teasingly, boldly. When she pulled back, she gave his lips a gentle scrape with her teeth. Pride swelled in her chest when her satisfied pant mingled with his heave.

"Do we know what we're looking for?"

His hand was now on the dip of her back, warmer than the hot water sloshing down on them both from the shower. He pressed a peck to her lips, short, brief, and playful, leaning backwards and smiling a wicked grin when she couldn't reach out to meet him in turn.

"Anything they might let slip," instead of kissing her, he rested his forehead on hers and his eyes fluttered shut. He sucked in a breath, seemed to breath their mingled exhales, to revel and sink in  their closeness. Eyes still closed, he said, "I was thinking about helping them with that."

Jyn remembered the vials stashed in Cassian's pocket, disguised as simple mundane and harmless emergency spare comms. A grin broke free on her face.

"What do you need me to do?"

His hand stroke aimless paths on her back, circling, tracing.

"See what you can get from the wives and fianceés," of course, wives of imperial officers did not understand politics, unless they were part of its machinery themselves.  So they would excuse themselves to a different room after dinner, while the men discussed and debated important topics, concerning the fate of the galaxy. They will chat of fashion, clothes, operas, plays. "Focus on the young ones, the richer the more naive. If you can, bring up high culture."

She squirmed at the mere thought. 

"I know it's disgusting, but believe me, chances are the majority will be purists," he stroked her side, "and if they know something about any upcoming military operation, they will say something without realising just to show their utter disgust for the aliens and humanoids."

"Fine," she agreed, still uncomfortable about it, the kind face of senator Chuchi flickered through her mind. Jyn felt nauseated at the things she may have to say, hadn't been for the warmth of the shower and Cassian's arms around her, she'd have probably shuddered, "anything else?"

Something clouded his expression when he tucked her hair behind her ear. Jyn could have sworn his hand trembled lightly when he cradled her face.

"If you think they start to get suspicious, mention Jedha."

Confusion ploughed creases all over her forehead. Eyebrows squished together, she found herself gaping at his words, not entirely sure what to say next other than shooting an alarming, _"are you out of your mind?"_

His expression hardened, he looked at her gravely, thumb pressing right on the curve of her jaw.

"No, I am serious, mention Jedha. Say how dreadful they perished in such a way, don't give details, and leave them room to chime in," his thumb moved to skim along the hard curve of her cheek. A sad smile flashed across his features, "side with the Jedhans, ask yourself if the Partisans might have been victims of the Empire, ask yourself if the measures taken by Imperial troops weren't too strict."

"Cassian, what—"

Creases on his forehead, tension clinging to his face, he looked at her with more graveness that he'd earlier. There was something unsettling the calm that had shine on his eyes barely moments ago.

"If you side with Jedhans they would have no reason to suspect you're, in fact, a rebel. Showing sympathy is the only way, you've to hide in plain sight." And there it was, fear rippling through his usual levelled, even tone, rounding his eyes. "They will never expect a rebel to publicly talk about an injustice done to an Outer Rim planet populace— because it's suicidal for any subversive to say something like that when surrounded by Imperials."

The shaky breath he let out made her reach out for his face. She whisked his hair away, seeking the warmth of his skin. Her fingers tangled into his hair, nonetheless. She didn't know how exactly to shake that pulsing dread out of him, so she stood on her toes and pressed her mouth to his.

"My only question is—" she gasped, catching her breath, "why exactly are we discussing this in the shower?"

The mischievousness found its way back into his face.

"You've got me, no idea."

* * *

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

The touch of her fingertips a clinging scrape. He ruffled her hair, grabbed the hand gripping at his arm and brushed his lips over her knuckles. She peered through half-lidded eyes, squinted, letting a loopside smile curl her lips. Cassian could have stayed there, gazing at her smiling that shy yet sly smile while pooled in the covers, sheets wrapped messily around her legs.

She might as well be winking at him, face buried into her pillow. A knowing cheeky look of one roguish green eye, a side of her mouth curling into that inviting smile of hers. Sprawled like that, on the mess of sheets and covers, mesmerizing him into gravitating back to her.

He knew that if he bent downwards to kiss her, she would take advantage of his shortcoming. And they really needed to start getting ready for that party, regardless of how much Cassian would have loved to ignore the world and stay in that room with her all night, picking up from where they'd left off after that shower.

 "I think you should take a shower, captain."

He turned, arching an eyebrow. She giggled. The fact she was resting her chin on her palm, fingers curled around it but doing nothing to hide the shameless curving of her lips.

"And I think," he said, standing up and leaning forward over the bed to kiss her, "we have saved enough water for one day," he breathed, poised barely inches away from her mouth.

He managed not to snort on his own laughter when she pouted.

 "You're no fun!" he heard her yell at him on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Teasing Jyn is my favorite type of Jyn around Cassian ;p I think that once they managed to overcome their inherent awkwardness and shyness around each other, they'd felt comfortable enough to be this cheeky and this shamelessly carefree and teasing with each other :'') Couldn't help thinking how they would have moved forward from that shy exchange of glances between them, after the ship breaks through Scarif shield. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the story, thanks a lot for reading! :)


End file.
